Ninjas and Schoolgirls
by RenaRyuuguchan123
Summary: Miyuki Takara is an average junior in highschool and is dealing with regular reality when she finds a shocking discovery during a mission
1. Chapter 1

_" Where is he...?"_

_" What are you talking about hm?"_

_" Where is he?"_

_" I'm not telling you!... Your turning it off huh..? Your underestimating me hm..."_

_"..."_

_" Ok then if your gonna be that way I'll show you my real power hm.."_

**Ninjas and Schoolgirls Chapter one: Unusual**

" Riiing!" The sound that told every student at Ryouou high school that another day has passed by and the students can go home...

" Crap! I forgot! Haruhi Suzumiya's on tonight!" Konata shouted as she grabbed her bag and dashed out the door with Tsukasa trailing behind her.

" Ugh... Why must those 2 be so idiotic...?" Kagami said crossing her arms over her chest with her bag over her shoulder.

" Oh Kagami san don't be so mean to them... They're just normal girls... Just like us..." Miyuki said holding her bag in both of her hands walking out of the classroom by Kagami's side.

Miyuki Takara was an average junior in highschool with passing grades, great looks, and wonderful manners but she can be a klutz sometimes and have an accident... " Moe points..." Is pretty much how her friend Konata describes her "accidents" Miyuki worked with her mother in their little clinic inside their home they opened recently.. Miyuki was a doctor-in-training and her mother was a professional at all sorts of doctor and nurse mumbo-jumbo.

" Mother I'm home!" Miyuki said as she walked through the door and closed it carefully. " MIYUKI! WELCOME HOME!" Her mother cheered running across the room and hugging her daughter. " How was school today?" Miyuki's mom said brushing off her shirt. " It was good." Miyuki said putting her bag on the table and walking back into the living room where her mom was.

An hour later Miyuki was in a red velvet arm chair in her living room watching a cooking show on TV when her mom came in with a strange neat plastic container. " What's that...?" Miyuki said staring at the strange rectangular tubberware. " It's today's medical lesson!" Miyuki's mom said opening the container and taking out a small leaf with many bright colors. " What is that..?" Miyuki asked rising out of the armchair and walking towards her mother. " This is a rare special herb that only I know the secret of growing.. It's really easy to use... You just put a small sample of a victims blood on it putting the leaf of the victims biggest injury and WHOOSH! Its automaticly healed! But you can't just go using these all in one operation... Only use them in big emergencies... I put a few in your medical bag." Miyuki's mom said looking at the window. " And there's your first case..." Miyuki's mom said with eyes as wide as dinner plates. " W-what..? What's th-" Miyuki looked out the window and eyes grew in shock.

It was an explosion... A huge one too... But it wasn't shaped like those usual "mushroom" clouds Miyuki's seen in textbooks... It was her very first time seeing an explosion in person. Miyuki immediatly rushed to change out of her uniform and into simple clothes and grabbed her medical bag and rushed to get her bike. Miyuki hooked the back of her bike to a small red slightly rusted wagon and got on her bike about to ride off... It didn't look like the explosion site was anymore than 10 minutes away. And Miyuki's wagon was really small so she should bring back the most injured back first. And Miyuki was then off... Riding towards the smoke trail in the horizen above the forest...

Miyuki was now near the center of the forest where it was known to have a beautiful field in the middle of it. But so far Miyuki didn't see anything really "beautiful". All she saw was burnt trees and some still with some blazes on them.. That's when Miyuki saw something that caught her eye.. A small sample of clothing on the ground... a strangely made red cloud was imprinted on it. " What is this...? I Should go to the field... I have a horrible feeling about that place...

Miyuki got to the field and all she saw was bare ground... Wait... Is that a _crater_ over there? Miyuki skidded down the side of the crater with butterscotch colored dirt trailing behind her. and all she saw was a giant pile of rumble and a strange light brown colored object... Miyuki carefully picked it up. It looked like a large totebag without a shoulder strap. " What is this...?" Miyuki said carefully unzipping the top. " Clay...?" Jeez this is weird... but there's something under that rumble and it's giving me a horrible feeling..." Miyuki said and she slipped on her digging gloves she used to dig victims out of debris. She threw several pieces of rock aside... When she threw a bigger one aside she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Then she turned around the the displaced pieces of rock as her eyes widened in shock.

What she found under the rumble was a person... Covered in so much blood it was hard for Miyuki to look at the persons appearence... But then something caught her eye... A huge hole on the left side of the persons chest... It looked pretty flat so Miyuki suspected it was a male also by the fact he had nothing on from the waist up.. But Miyuki dealt with this stuff all the time. She checked the persons pulse and was shocked by the fact that the person was barely alive.. That's when she remembered the herb her mom gave her. She quickly took one out brushed a tiny bit of blood from the victims arm onto the leaf and put it on the hole in the persons chest. Then Miyuki smacked her hands together praying that it would work when suddenly the leaf glowed and beams of light shot everywhere and Miyuki quickly covering her eyes from the blinding light.

When she uncovered her eyes she saw something that made her mouth drop. The hole on the victims chest was completely healed and some of the blood on the victim was gone. But the other several cuts and bruises remained. Miyuki then followed the routine her mom gave her of healing dying patients and over the next 30 minutes Miyuki worked with many tools taking care of the strange person. During the process she noticed that her patient WAS a male. By the broad shoulders and flat chest. But it was kind of difficult to figure that out also because the victim had long hair that went down to the middle of his back and was blonde. Miyuki had to check the victim eyes in case the victim had any damage in there. There was no damage and the victims eyes were a paleish turquoise color... Probably pale from the unconciousness.

Later in the process Miyuki got more and more relieved when the victims chest started to rise and fall which ment his heart was starting to get back to it's regular rate and Miyuki decided to take a break and took out a book. But She never took her eyes off her patient and listened closely while reading in case the victim started hacking or wheezing.

Miyuki was in the part of her book when the climax was coming up and Miyuki started to get excited but then she heard a light sound. She looked above her book finding the victim struggling to sit up which made Miyuki smile that she did her best and suceeded.

" W-where am I hm...?" The victim faintly said because of his short breath. " Am I in hell...?" The victim said slightly scratching his head with a raised brow. " No... Your still alive.. I just healed you from dying..." Miyuki said with a genuine smiling but noticed the victim had a slightly depressed look on his face. " Whats wrong...?" Miyuki said putting her book down. " I was supposed to die..." The victim said. " What do you mean...?" Miyuki said scratching her head. " I was supposed to be killed from my explosion.." The victim said looking down at the ground. Miyuki's eyes windened in shock. So this was the person that caused the explosion... But that didn't explain the mystery behind the hole in his chest. But then Miyuki noticed something strange.

" Say are you from around here...?" Miyuki said slightly leaning forward.

" What do you mean hm...?"

" Your accent sounds northern... Are you an immigrant..?"

" Not really... I can tell by yours your not around from where I'm from either hm..."

Miyukis eyes narrowed. " You got a birth defection..." Miyuki said lifting up the victim's arms finding a mouth on each of them. " Yeah... But it's not that bad..." The victim said. Miyuki realized she should take him back to the clinic so her mother can take care of him.

" Here I should take you back to my mom's clinic so she can take care of you." Miyuki said helping the victim up the crater and into the wagon.

" Jeez this things cramped hm..." The victim said sitting in the wagon with his back facing miyuki's and with his legs hanging out of the back. " My mom's too lazy to get a new wagon... im awfully sorry.." Miyuki said. " I guess it's ok hm." The victim said with a yawn.. He was getting tired...

" Say I did'nt ask you this earlier but who are you hm...?" The victim said exausted. Miyuki grinned. " Miyuki Takara. And you..?" Miyuki asked pettling a little bit faster. " Deidara..." The victim said pushing his legs out of the wagon so he could rest his head on the cold metal bottom of the wagon.

" Hmm thats an unusual name ..." Miyuki said seeing her house over the horizen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately... I've been really busy with school and stuff... Anyway how about we continue this?**

_" Hey Tsukasa! Did you get the mail when we got home?"_

_" Y-yeah... Hey sis, did you see that weird explosion earlier?"_

_" Yeah.. That was one weirdly shaped one wasn't it?"_

_" Y-yeah... I wonder what happend and if anybody was killed... I'm really worried."_

Ninjas and schoolgirls chapter 2, Unknown theories

Miyuki rode up the big hill by her house which she uses as a shortcut. It's a steep hill that kids in her neighborhood enjoy sledding down and play around on it During christmas time. It was always difficult for Miyuki to ride up the hill but it was even harder now with an old wagon and a bonus over one hundred pounds in the wagon.

Miyuki peddled really slowly up thehill panting every few inches because of her shortness of breath when she heard a voice behind her that sounded healthier than itdid ten minutes ago. " Hey should I peddal for you there, hm?"

" Your in a really weak condition, so I can't allow it but thanks anyway."

" Oh please... I always do stuff harder than this in an even _weaker _condition so it's perfectly fine.."

" H-how? That's physically impossible! "

" I'm a ninja... I can do all sorts of strange things hm.."

" Ninjas? Those exist?" Miyuki squealed with a breath as she finally got to the top of the hill.

" Miyuki! Your back and... Wow... Have you been hiding the secret from me you have an english boyfriend or something...?" Miyukis mother giggled.

" N-no! This was the only survivor I found in the explosion site.. Also the only person I found in the site.." Miyuki said flailing her arms with a light pink stripe across her face. " Survivor hmm...?" Miyuki's mother said walking around Deidara in circles. " Tell me young man... Did you have anything to do with this mysterious explosion...?" Miyuki's mom asked stopping her paceing.

" Yes..."

" Oh? How so?"

" I created it, hm."

" Huh?" Both of the Takara's gasped jumping back in shock. Miyuki's mother looked down pinching her nose with a frustrated look.

" So what did you use to start this explosion? Dynamite? Gunpowder? fireworks? C-4?" Miyuki's mother asked taking out a notebook and recording information onto her notepad. " Clay and chakra..." Deidara said with a blank look. " Chakra...? What's that?" Miyuki asked sitting on the edge of an armchair.

" Miyuki, how bout you go into the kitchen and prepare some tea? I'll take care of Mr suicide bomber here...? Miyuki's mother asked directing Miyuki into the kitchen. " O-ok... Don't be rough on him please mother... He may not really look like it but he's in a really weak condition.." Miyuki said browsing through the oak cupboards for tea bags.

" So back to our conversation... You may sit in a chair if you like." Miyuki's mother said sitting in one of the red leather chairs with Deidara doing the same. " This chakra thing... What is it exactly...?" Miyuki's mom asked. " The energy source our powers run on, hm."

" Hm.. Then how come I have never heard of this... _chakra?_ "

" Because only ninjas are born with it, hm.."

" Ninjas...? Are you a little boy who stumbled upon the fountain of ages?" Miyuki's mom laughed.

" If I was a little boy I would've been killed by my explosion!" Deidara shouted with a frown. " Hm... How old are you kiddo?" Miyuki's mom asked she could read Deidara's expression... Pretty much a ' Did she just call me _kiddo_?' look.

" 19..." Deidara said with a blank expression. " Wow... That's pretty young for a suicide bomber... But old for a person who believes in ninjas.." Miyuki's mom said crossing her arms over her chest. " I told you ninjas are real! I would prove it if I was in better condition.." Deidara moaned slumping his head over his knees. " Pretty awkard way to sit too for that age..." Miyuki's mother pointing out that Deidara was sitting indian style in the chair. " How about you go up to the second floor where we have our beds? You can rest there and see if you can get better." Miyuki's mom said pointing up to the stairs to the second floor.

Miyuki came back to the living room with a tray with three mugs full of green tea with the bags still in them. " I finished the tea!" Miyuki cheered with a happy look on her face. Thats when she noticed the only person in the living room. " Where did Deidara go...?" Miyuki asked. " He went upstairs to get some rest... He's a weird kid if you ask me..." Miyuki's mom said. " Yeah... I guess... But he seems kind of unique..." Miyuki said handing her mother one of the cups of coffee.


End file.
